Good Enough
by LucyxTodd
Summary: I feel good enough." A sequel to 'Do you Kill Girls'
1. Chapter 1

It was a dim morning, the night before was a horrid feeling of the stomach. Yes it is true, she did it. The one thing a trapped bird so sweet so beautiful, you'd never expect. Unleash the bird and this is the night everyone will remember. Yes, she killed her mother.

"Johanna!" Anthony whispered, waking the girl up. Her blue eyes popped open startled by his presence. "Morning, sweet heart." Anthony said. It had been a week from the oh so sad day Lucy had died. Mr Todd grew back to his regular self, it was the worst thing to know you almost killed your wife, but worse when you let her die. Anthony and Johanna had moved in, knowing as Judge Turpin and the Beadle wouldn't be a problem any more. Toby had settled in too, Mr Todd didn't like the kid...but killing wasn't needed so much as it was. Mr Todd went back to regular barbering but...everyone will miss the killing-you know it.

"Morning, love." Johanna said trying to see him through her tired eyes. Johanna rose from the bed and placed her feet on the cold ground. Johanna walked to the kitchen, her father was sitting there-staring at the window hoping that the Beggar woman would soon appear. Johanna sighed sadly. She walked over to the counter and started pulling out random items. She had started putting them together to make breakfast while Anthony sat next to Mr Todd. "Toby!?" Johanna called out. The young boy ventured his way out of Mrs Lovett's room.

Johanna looked down at what she was making, "What do we got to eat in this place? All there is is bugs.."

"And people." Anthony cheered, sarcastically. Johanna was a bit irked from that. Mr Todd looked up at Johanna. She smiled back. He wish he could smile but it was so hard for him. Johanna just dropped what she was doing and made eggs and toast-the only thing to eat there. Everyone managed to swallow down the food. Mr Todd barely touched his though.

It was a funny sight. Mr Todd sitting at a table with 3 kids. His daughter, his daughters boyfriend, and his landlord that he killed's adoptive son who was more like a helper. "Johanna, I hope your satisfied with the restraunt choice I made." Anthony had planned something..particularly "special'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter sucked butt monkeys. Now that I got you reading it'll be better. Maybe a little sadder (I cried while writing this xD)

Mr Todd was upstairs, barbering the regular way. Johanna sat quietly and watched. This is what she wanted to do-take over the family business. As Mr Todd finished, the man stood up-thanked him then left. Johanna got up and looked at her beautiful Irish razor. Mr Todd looked at her and asked "Do you want to learn the family business or the ..._business_." He put emphasis on the last word. Johanna knew what he meant. Mr Todd didn't want her to take over that kind of...'business' but it was up to her. Johanna shrugged.

"I'll just learn the Family one then decide if I have anger issues." She laughed-intending that Mr Todd had anger issues. Mr Todd, anger issues? No way.

"Okay, I'll let you do it on the next customer. Be careful though." Mr Todd said rubbing his cheek in which was tested on. Johanna smirked mentally. Her stomach was in a knot as she was so nervous. The bells on the door rang happily as a man entered. Johanna jumped feeling unready. Mr Todd nodded at the man and had him sit. Johanna walked over nervously and pulled a towel around him. "Not to tight, but not too loose." Mr Todd reminded her. Her eyebrows got closer together as the nervous she got. She started mixing the lather then applied it to his face, "Not too much!" Mr Todd said as she started brushing it around. Johanna sighed and started back up by sharpening her razor. Mr Todd bit his lip trying to stay calm as she handled the sharp object. She started the shave after it all, "Don't apply to much pressure!" he warned.

"Father!" Johanna spat. She didn't need to finish, Mr Todd knew he was being to controlling and sat over by the bed. Johanna started the shave and just pretended it was on a priceless item that can never be replaced. After she was done she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. The man left the pay and the barbershop as well, no other words. "Did I do badly?" Johanna whispered. Mr Todd put a hand to her shoulder.

"No, you did perfectly for a beginner." He said. Johanna smiled happily and hugged her father. Anthony entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Anthony asked quickly. Johanna looked at her work clothing and shook her head.

"One second!" she said running down the stairs as fast as she could. Mr Todd and Anthony just awkwardly stood there and waited. Johanna was in the room downstairs, there was clothing everywhere. Nobody bothered to care. Johanna wanted a nice a proper one, rather her Irish love dress. This one was black, with pink stripes around the waist with one pink flower on the shoulder. She put it on carefully then looked in the mirror. Her hair was ratted everywhere. She pulled through it with a brush then noticed a small little out of color strand. It was more silvery white. She ignored it and started applying makeup. She loved being in Mrs Lovett's old room. Finally she could feel like a girl without feeling eyes of the Judge on her. She then picked up the bottoms of her dress then ran back out. Anthony had been waiting for her in the kitchen with his arm open for hers. She took it then smiled, "Bye, father." She said as they left. Mr Todd sighed then turned around to see Toby washing the counter. Toby tensed and tried not to look up.

"Uhh.." Mr Todd started off trying to manage conversation but he walked away without another word.

0-0-0

At the restraunt. An old restraunt nearby was being filled up with couples. Johanna and Anthony were sitting in the back of the restraunt eating away. Johanna was starved now that her stomach was 'untied' She studied her soup in an odd way. It was reddish-causing her to think of blood. Nothing bothered her anymore. It was as if the Judge's death lifted every nightmare she had. Turning the innocent-trapped bird into a free at last. She thought of the blood like soup and wondered if she really wanted to kill. Of coarse Mr Todd had a reason to kill-Johanna didn't. Then again the police might catch her, so now she was stuck, like a long hour writers block. Anthony smiled at her every time she'd look. So lovey dovey those two were. Johanna shifted her leg from over the other to under. Anthony suddenly stopped, "Johanna, I know we already intended to do this but..." he started. He then grabbed her hand as he put a knee to the ground, "W-How 'bout..-We.." Anthony stammered. "Marry me." he finished. Johanna's eyes widened. She tried nodding but couldn't. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing would come out. She blinked then nodded up and down. She made it quick and he stood up joyfully. Johanna finished what was left of her soup and stood up.

"I'm ready to go." She said in an unusually low voice. Anthony ignored it and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Todd was being very quiet as he sat on the barber chair. He kept seeing Lucy dropped to it. Kept seeing his daughter holding the blood at hand. Kept seeing Lucy at the door asking to come in. He finally got her back and this is what it came to. He got up and looked out the window. The rain had stopped pouring the day Johanna moved in, and never started up again. It was very odd and a few liked it. Johanna and Anthony appeared walking towards the shop. His face brightened when he saw his daughter. She's changed so much in the past weeks. He turned and saw a man enter. "Ah, welcome sir. Do you mind just waiting one minute." Mr Todd greeted. The man nodded and took a seat. Mr Todd was at the staircase waiting for Johanna. "Johanna." Mr Todd smiled as his daughter came up the staircase. She barely smiled back. He tipped his head wondering a bit. "Do you want to do the next customer?" He asked. Johanna looked at Anthony who sat nearby Toby. She then nodded and said no more as she entered the shop. Mr Todd followed behind after giving a quick glance to Anthony who was smiling like an idiot. Johanna sharpened her razor and started to lather up the customer's cheeks. She didn't bother for perfectness. So deep in thought. Mr Todd watched curiously. She was going somewhere-he knew it. She felt swelling of pain rise up in her then suddenly she felt the familiar thing in her hand-she had cut the man's throat open straight across. The man struggled as he lost all feeling in his body and slowly died. Johanna kicked down on the pedal and watched as the man slid down.

Nothing else was said from then on

0-0-0

AGH im getting worse at writing as it is! . Sorry im such a buttmonkey writer, im trying my hardest.


	3. Chapter 3

The blood dripped coldly to the floor, covering Johann's porcelain arms. She stared down at it, she didn't know if she felt sick or good. Tears swelled from her sockets, making their ways down her face. Mr Todd turned to her and tipped his head. He mentally shook his head in heart-break. He didn't want his beautiful daughter to be a murderer, but there it was-the first victim that could start it all. Mr Todd stood closer to Johanna as she slowly moved her bloodied arm to her face.

"Johanna?" Mr Todd whispered putting a hand to her shoulder. She looked up and used her bloodied finger to draw a line across her neck. The small line dripped downwards. Mr Todd's eyes widened as all of Johanna's appearance erased her fathers genes and only left behind Lucy's. The room got darker and rain started to trickle upon the window. Mr Todd's eyes turned towards the stormy window then back at Johanna. With a small bolt of lightning, most of the candles blew out.

"Benjamin." Johanna said as Lucy started appearing. It was her. Not Johanna, blood poured more and more from the line though it was only a small line. Mr Todd's legs wobbled as his eyes strained to adjust. "Dad!" Johanna's voice called through the dark. Mr Todd grabbed the closest candle and shined it in front of them. Once again it was Lucy.  
"Lucy?" He choked. She smiled sweetly. She was in her yellow dress, her bonnet tied upon her head gracefully. She held a dark rose in her hands. Eyes-blue as ever. Mr Todd reached forward and felt her shoulder under his hand. She was really there. It really was her and not a dream. When the next words made their way out of his lips, Anthony busted in. Soaking wet, Anthony chagrined. Mr Todd turned back to Lucy but once again his genes had made their way back into Johanna's face and Lucy was gone. Anthony still smiled like and idiot while panting.

"Johanna, we should get to bed it's darkening like crazy." Before continuing, Anthony saw the blood on her hand, on her neck, on the floor. It felt like it was everywhere but it was really in her hands. Johanna darted past him and down the slippery staircase, just about to the ground, she slipped on the stairs and hit her leg across a pole. She held the arm hold so she wouldn't fall, yelping slightly at her leg's pain she got back up and limped as fast as she could out of the shop. She shivered as the rain slid smoothly down her back. She felt not-herself and just wanted to take a small break. She left once again but this time she would return.

"Er, sir?" Anthony said to the silent Mr Todd. "Aren't you going to get her?" Anthony asked, depending on Mr Todd. Mr Todd only stayed quiet.

"If I do, we'll come back with another thing that will kill us." Anthony rose his other eyebrow, switching the already risen to now the downwards. "You proposed to her?" Mr Todd said, burning his tongue. Anthony nodded. "I see."  
"Sir, I know you were..ehh..a killer before but why start again?" Anthony asked nervously. Examining him he finally made out that Sweeney held no instrument of crime nor was covered in victim's blood. "No.." Anthony thought aloud. Turning he ran down the stairs. Trying to find Johanna's new hiding place was a task he would not be able to do. She had already left. "Johanna!?" he called plead fully. Stray cats meowed loudly, clattering through garbage-making the place even more suspenseful. He stepped through the puddles on the abandoned streets. "Johanna!?" He called again. Nothing answered but more spooky noises. Anthony wrapped his arms around each other, heating very little of his chest. His heart ached, he tried not to believe it but it was his proposal that drove her away. Sinking his head downwards he sighed.

In a distant alley way sat Johanna. She visibly breathed through the cold air, _"__Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you."_

_Anthony turned his head forward and slowly made out, "Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
__I can't breathe but I feel.."_

_Johanna calmly sang, "Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you. "_

_Anthony proceeded to walk as the rain started to grow. Johanna cried through the raindrops. _

_Johanna sang again, "Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you"_

_Anthony let his arms drop to his sides as they ached with how tight he held them, "Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel.."_

_Johanna felt hot, like a burning open fire, "Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."_

_Both sand to the sky that poured heavily, "And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough."_

_Johanna stopped. Anthony sang in tears, "Am I good enough... for you to love me too?"_

_The rain poured upon the gardens of nearby, letting the scent fly through their noses._

_Johanna stopped lastly, "So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no."_


End file.
